This disclosure pertains to a cable management arrangement and device. More particularly, this disclosure pertains to a locked bar used with a cable management system.
In the telecommunications industry it is necessary to manage large amounts of cables in an organized fashion. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,210 B1 (""210 patent), commonly assigned hereto, discloses a module for radio frequency signal circuits, which includes a plurality of cables, including coaxial cables. Such systems require cable management. Additionally, equipment is typically organized as efficiently as possible to conserve space and limit the amount of cable necessary to connect equipment. Placing many pieces of equipment in close proximity multiplies the need for an efficient cable management system. Industry has developed many cable management systems to satisfy this need. These prior art cable management systems, however, are complex, expensive to manufacture and require external hardware and installation. Thus, there exists a need for a simple, inexpensive cable management system.
In one aspect, a cable management arrangement is provided including a slot arrangement that receives and holds cables. An integral, single piece lock bar closes the slot arrangement such that the cables are trapped in the slot arrangement.
In another aspect, a lock bar for use with a cable-management chassis is provided. The lock bar includes an integral, single piece U-shaped construction including at least a first and a second hook-receiving window extending therethrough.
In another aspect, a method of managing cables includes providing a plate defining a plurality of open-ended slots; orienting at least one cable in one of the slots; and closing the plurality of open-ended slots to trap the at least one cable therein by orienting a U-shaped lock bar over the plate.